universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Sunny Bridges
Entrance This is My Stop A tour bus drives by the battlefield and Sunny says that it's his stop. He's then dropped off as the bus passes by. Special Attacks Neutral B - Musical Chalk Sunny gets out some chalk and first writes a treble clef. Now you can press B while the clef is still up to write a musical note. Tap B normally and you'll write a quarter note. You can tap B at least four times to a beat and make a chord. Press B again and the resulting chord will play, which can cause stun. You can also use the analog stick to alter the vertical position of the next note Sunny writes. A more slight tap results in a sixteenth note. You can also hold down B to create a half note. Hold B down longer and you get a whole note. The notes that follow the first note can add damage and stun as they go forward. Strong attacks can break the treble clef, resulting in the chord breaking, too. You can also use the chord to wrap up players. Side B - Cool Ain't Nothin' But a Temperature Sunny asks some people what's cooler than cool. Upon reinput, those people answer "Ice cold!" Anyone close by with this move will be frozen by the answer. How long the player is frozen for depends on their ego. Your can thaw them out early with fire attacks or fully-charged smash attacks. Anything else results in the opponent being pushed around with slip trap speeding him/her up. If the ice melts, it leaves behind a slip trap on its own. Up B - Jousting A renaissance jouster charges forth at Sunny. He notices this and gets a boost from the lance the jouster carries. After that, the jouster can ram into those that were behind Sunny. He can be hit, resulting in being turned around automatically. Another thing is that you can do this nifty D-air where Sunny lances opponents. After he does that, you can use the lance as a battering item. In the air, Sunny just bounces off his own lance. Down B - Roll Call Sunny calls for one of his students to fight. The way it mainly works is there's a bubble above Sunny and you can navigate through it with the d-pad and choose your student with A, otherwise you can cancel this with B or by running the risk of getting hit. And don't worry about Sunny. He'll spectate his students (who share his damage like most summoned characters). Li'l D Neutral B - Super Hammer Sunny fires a hammer at Li'l D who catches it and puts it to use against the competition. Unlike Yzma, he has less limited movement (although he is limited to singular jumps). He can also use this to either break or deflect any projectiles that would be coming his way. It can prove to be perfect against barrels and rolling crates. You can charge up how hard the swing will hit someone/something. The hammer will only last for 20 seconds when Li'l D has a hold of it. Sunny's able to shoot it at others, who will obviously be hurt by it, but you have a chance to snatch up the hammer before others do. Side B - All We Want is Your Soul Li'l D plays his drums with kitchen utensils. Like DK's FS, you can press B to increase the range of the drum beats, allowing for further stun time. Eventually it'll start raining Xtreme Ham, which can be consumed by opponents. After you're done drumming, you'll be left soulless for as long as you've been playing for up to a minute. Ham will be the only food that can heal you during your soullessness, and Sunny's Lawl Food just heals like you're someone other than him. Up B - Li'l D's Drums Li'l D pilots a drum-powered hovercraft as a means for recovery. How exactly would the drums be powered, you ask? Well, they are mainly powered by you rapidly tapping A. The more you tap, the more you can travel with the use of the analog stick, and the drumming can stun anyone nearby. You can also fire volleys from the hovercraft, which deal half as much damage as a PK Starstorm meteor. If Li'l D takes enough damage, the hovercraft will fall out of the air and crash, creating an explosion to not only hurt Li'l D, but others around him. Tamika Neutral B - Tuba Tamika takes a tuba and crams it onto an opponent's head, causing control reversal since all would be dark. Any hit landed on the tuba part causes the opponent to start shaking and falling down. Any water-based moves and the tuba will shrink, making it a bit harder to get off (as if the amount of damage didn't already hinder you). There are some ways you can remove it. You can fall down and have the tuba be lifted off your head thanks to gravity (like when Doofenshmirtz uses his Dressinator on an opponent), do the usual shake-side-to-side method, or eat something to make you grow. Tamika can only shut up one opponent at a time with a tuba. Side B - Drumstick Arrow Tamika fires one of Lil' D's drumsticks with her harp like an arrow. As one would expect, it is similar to Link's bow (by which I mean Toon Link's bow) where the more you hold B, the farther it's pulled back, and upon release, its straight flight and damage depend on the charge. However, on full charge, you can aim the drumstick like Hitler's German Artillery and THEN release, so you don't just have to shoot in one single direction. You can only shoot two at a time before waiting 15 seconds to do it again. Up B - Jump Up and Touch the Sky Tamika does a shoving motion and leaps upward as her hand gleams. After that, she crashes on down. The shoving bit is your basic push-away move at the start while the gleam of her hand is able to stun opponents. And, as to be expected, the crash-landing does the most, plowing opponents directly into the ground if Tamika jumps from a big enough height. Oh, and those near her will be stunned near her crash-landing, so be cautious. Madison Neutral B - Vote for Madison Madison puts a vote in a jar. The vote is randomized, but it involves a player. If the vote is to the player position you're at, you get an advantage in power for 15 seconds. If the vote goes to a different player, they get a disadvantage only for Madison, involving increased knockback, while you can still get hurt normally by others. If it's for a player position absent from the current bout, Madison is at a slight disadvantage herself. Side B - Like Happy Bumblebees! Madison plays her violin, causing a music staff to appear from it. Suddenly, the notes from the music staff turn into a swarm of bumblebees that chase after the nearest opponent. The size of the swarm depends on how much Madison plays her violin. A single note manages to just cause one bee to buzz out like a standard projectile, dealing 1% in slash damage. If you make large enough swarms, they can split up and follow the competition. Up B - Beautiful Job Madison gets carried along by three birds. You are able to move her around in any direction you please. She can easily get knocked away from the birds, but the birds will charge at the opponent that hit Madison. Although you can hit the birds, lessening the control of this move and making it seem less reliable than it should usually be. Press A to set the birds free. Philly Phil Neutral B - Cast & Crew Hydration Phil tries to balance two buckets of water on a yoke he has on his back. As the buckets jostle to and fro, they deal average damage and create small slip traps. They may not be effective to regular players, but Phil will slip and fall if he steps over one of these, causing all the water to spill out and create a large slip trap effective for everyone. When the buckets are empty, you are able to toss them at others like projectiles. If they land on someone's head, he/she suffers reversed controls, though not as much as he/she would in a tuba. Phil also trips over if anyone attacks him. Side B - B.R.O.C. Phil gets out Baddest Robot on Campus. You now control the robot while Phil is idle. Backupception! Yeah, moving on. You can grab an item with A. Switch back to Phil and he has the item himself. Press B, and B.R.O.C. tosses the item like a football. You can charge this up to throw a hard-hitter at an opponent. Move to a side and press B and he'll tell a joke, making someone laugh and leaving him/her open to an attack. Up and B has him dunk a ball into a hoop, leaving the ball to shoot off in a direction from the 3:00-6:00/6:00-9:00 position. It hits like Jordan's ball. Down and B switches back over to Phil. Up B - Third Rock Rescue A UFO comes in, and you control it for 15 seconds. Somehow, all time will slow down in its presence as it's on-screen. Stun-based attacks involving electricity will go wonky during those 15 seconds. You can tap B to shoot pulses of energy to ward off others as well as hold B to beam up Phil. Once he's beamed up, the UFO drops him off onto the middle of the battlefield and flies off. Eddie Neutral B - Rich Shade of Blue Eddie plays a sad tune on his clarinet as he turns blue himself. Anyone around him will also turn blue and start to dance. At first this can leave you open to attacks. However, later on, there will be bricks raining down within the main thick platforms of the stage you fight on. These can cause opponents to get a broken bone, which can disable attacks used by a body part or even lower a stat for 15 seconds. You can get hit while you're blue, so make sure no one adds black to your rich shade of blue. Side B - Do Your Pose Eddie is suddenly dressed as a toucan and he flies forward fast. You change direction with this move if you're at the edge of the stage, and you hit players as you fly around. You are capable of angling your flight, though it goes at half the speed you're dashing in. You can be used as a fast platform, but others can weigh you down in the process, making going upward slower while you can turn downward faster. This is good for speedy horizontal recovery. Press A to change back. Up B - Safety Last Eddie begins to climb a beanstalk upward. The longer you hold B, the higher you'll climb up it. Others are able to climb it like a standard ladder, and you can only grow one beanstalk at a time. To get rid of it, just move up and press B again while away from the stalk and Sunny will chop it down. Sunny IS vulnerable to others' attacks, so keep that in mind. In the air, the stalk teeters over, allowing it to be used as a free platform that can fall down. Kim & Kam Neutral B - Greetings from the Rear Kim tosses sand into an opponent's eyes. This results in the obvious case of having reversed controls for a short amount of time. It also shortens the distance a projectile goes at as if they were hit by IG's mirror, minus the projectile getting weaker. This is also a move you can do on a climbable surface, resulting in the move being aimed down. It's also aimed downward if you use it while in the air. Side B - More Water Kam starts to go crazy and gets out a sledgehammer, then swings it at the background, causing water to leak out. The water can cause opponents to slip up while the hammer does the damage to you. You are able to charge up this move to make a bigger leak as well as a more painful swing. Have it in the middle, and the opponent may fly farther, and you can have teammates ride the wave of water themselves. Don't do this too often, though, or it'll end up backfiring on you, washing YOU up instead. Up B - Humiliated Sandbags Kim & Kam each grab an end of a rope from above, pulling at one another's weight. At this part, you can press L to yank up Kam or R to yank up Kim. Either one will be shot straight up, able to use the rope to swing like Spidey would use his webs. You can then press B to release the rope and have either twin crash into an opponent on the way down. Don't expect to yank both twins up. It's either one of the other. Final Smash - Funk-Bot The students man their instruments as they get inside a giant robot. Inside the robot, you have a crosshair. Press B when aiming to shoot a record at opponents, sending them flying upward. Press A to have musical notes come out from one side of the screen. Those who get covered in these notes get stunned while grounded, but they deal knockback to those airborne. While entranced by the funk, the records deal more damage. Oh, and there will also be an appearance from the Sloppy Joe Blob, which can become either a slip trap or something to poison you. After 20 seconds, the FS ends. KOSFX KOSFX1: "My map!" KOSFX2: "That sickens me." Star KOSFX: *Pac-Man death sfx* Screen KOSFX: "Ow!" Li'l D's KOSFX: "Aw, man!" Tamika's KOSFX: "What you say?" Madison's KOSFX: "--o!" Philly Phil's KOSFX: *girly scream* Eddie's KOSFX: "Wakka, wakka, wakka!" Kim's KOSFX: *grunts* Kam's KOSFX: *screams* Taunts Up: "Y'all got a lot to learn. And I'm just the man to teach it to ya." Sd: "What's cooler than cool?" Dn: "You don't know about the value of things, do you?" Students Li'l D: "Let's crank this thing up!" Tamika: "Prove it or move it!" Madison: "Hey, hey! I'm Madison, and I'm a Pisces!" Philly Phil: "Is there anything classic funk can't do?" Eddie: "Oh, I thought you were going to hit harder than that." Kim & Kam: Kim: "I'm on the turntables." Kam: "And I make the keyboard jam." Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "I think I'll hold onto it...for safekeeping." *holds the ribbon close* "Precious..." 2. Sunny: *coughs* Li'l D: "An' dis is jus' the dress rehearsal." 3. *beamed away by aliens* Failure/Clap: Out of Here! Standard Attacks TBA Snake Codec TBA Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Extras Pawlette Swaps *Hey Sunny, can we take 'em to the bridge? *Cheddar of 3000 (based on Cheddar Man, who is a cool minor character btw, and one of his outfits) *Solo Tease (based on development art of Class of 3000 as well as one of Andre 3000's outfits (he IS the guy Sunny Bridges basically is, so...)) *Unhand her, Sunny Bridges! Unhand her, Sunny Bridges! Unhand her, Sunny Bridges! (based on Dan Backslide) *Sunny Anthonio Zeppeli (based on William Anthonio Zeppeli from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *All is Far From my Side (based on Jimi Hendrix, who Andre 3000 regrets playing in All is By My Side) *Quartz Throwdown (based on Rose Quartz from Steven Universe since both shows are known for diversity, songs, and varying body types...#StevenUniverseAndClassof3000Crossover) *ATL Rush (based on Trikz from L.A. Rush, a game Andre 3000 voiced and beta tested) *Oh, Bixby (based on Andre 3000's Benjamin Bixby line) *High Quality OutKast (based on SiIvaGunner) Victory Theme Michael Kohler - Class of 3000 Remix Stage Atlanta, GA - Findley Plaza Relic Saxophone Lawl Food Fruitcake Trivia *The Lawl Food is a reference to the Class of 3000 Christmas Special when Sunny brings up enough fruitcake to feed 600. Category:Playable Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Cartoon Network Category:Class of 3000 Category:Male Category:Adult Category:Heros Category:Black Characters Category:Music Category:Hat Wearer Category:Light Yellow Category:White Category:Brown Category:Blue Category:Purple Category:Lawl Galaxy Category:Team SV33 Category:Sandvich33 Favorite Category:StevenStar Favorite Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:So Much Nostalgia! Category:Project 7: The Crystal Age Category:Tall Characters Category:People with Music Power Category:Confirmed Lawl Galaxy Characters